


Following you

by ladylana



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone loves Zach, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and Andrew likes to fanboy, because he is badass, technomancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Andrew considers himself lucky, but he doesn't have much hope when it comes to his feelings. So he just silently admires Zach from the distance and follows him like a shadow...





	Following you

It's hard not to follow Zachariah and his ideas. There's something about him that pulls people in. They start to trust him. They open their hearts to him. Maybe it's something about the way he speaks, or because he always tries to do the right thing, even though it may bite him in the ass later. He's not a saint and he doesn't take bullshit from anyone. But his heart isn't made of stone. There is goodness in him. He's the most loyal friend and ally to anyone who respects him and his moral code. He doesn't kill people without a good reason and especially when petty politics are involved. 

Some people fear him. And his powers. But his friends know him better than that. 

But it's no wonder. He's really... bright. Not like the sun, and certainly not the sun that was scorching Mars' surface every day. No, he was shining like that legendary ray of hope for them all. Especially for Andrew, who received a hope for a new life, with newly constructed prosthesis and his technomancer abilities back in action. And to think that just some time ago he was a bitter, almost broken man with nothing but grudges dwelling inside of him. 

Still, the sheer thought of it - about Zach being a ray of hope, glowing with glory - entertains Andrew. Because, well, Zach's literally glowing from his technomancer abilities, when electricity goes through parts of his body. It reminds him about his own past, all those wasted hopes and expectations. It was all buried deep within him now. But still, Andrew is happy to be there, with his old friend, taking part in this adventure. Sure, there's a lot of politics involved and corporations infighting shit, but still, they are quite flashy band of renegades. 

And, in the middle of this, stands him - Zachariah Mancer. Their fearless leader. 

Sometimes, Andrew thinks that he certainly stares at that familiar back too much. Or too intensively. Not really on the field, when they both have to focus on their enemies, but later, at camps, when they have all the time in the world to just sit, relax and talk with each other. Andrew tries not to look too much, but he doesn't shy away when Zach's turning his way. And, at that moment, he feels a thrill - of pleasure, pain, and even fear. Could Zachariah feel something from his stares? It wasn't possible... was it? And even if, he would understand, right?

Because, he's their leader. He's ought to be respected. Loved even. Those girls at his side are certainly eager to follow him into hell and back. And because Zach's so nice and understanding, they swoon over him bad when he doesn't look. But Niesha is outright flirty with him and Amelia didn't even blink while suggesting they should have some “fun” together sometime. So it's alright for _everyone_ to feel that way, right? Even for him, though he is a man. But feeling a little love and admiration wasn't an exaggeration from his part, right? Well, maybe Scott didn't feel the same. And Phobos... well, he's got other problems than swooning over some Mancer. But they respected him and that meant something too. 

Andrew too likes to stare. Admire that man. His strength, that certain level of authority he holds and his great looks. He isn't as handsome as some might think, especially with his scarred face, but that man is certainly beautiful - it's just hard to catch with just a few glances. Actually, he might come out as scary when you meet him for the first time, but then that impression fades when you get to know him better and, well, you just can't help but fall hard for him. 

While Zachariah is talking with others, Andrew just silently follows his silhouette with his eyes. Then he laughs a little, while observing how their mighty leader runs through the colony, completing some trivial tasks for others, getting into arguments and resupplying at merchants. And the best part is, he doesn't look bothered at all by it. 

"Hey back" Andrew says, when that particular Mancer comes closer, always with that spark of worry in his eyes. 

Andrew knows that Zach has many things on his plate. That's why he's so happy when that man finds some time for him. That... actually means a world to him. 

All of that was getting dangerous. All those thoughts about him. All that admiration that wanted to turn into something else. Desire for holding that man in his arms was slowly, but surely awakening. And it's simply scaring. Just the thought of it happening and Zach's noticing... 

Andrew doesn't think highly of himself. He's just... lucky to be alive, that's all. From that feeling, he's trying to find his way in life. Or a _way of life_ to be precise. He came to terms with his life after _The Incident_. Sure, he's mad, but he doesn't let that hatred consume him. He may come out as bitter sometimes, but he doesn't complain to anyone. 

But, before he knows it, his feelings are laid bare, his words stuttering, his cheeks somewhat burning, his tongue almost tangled. It's hard. It's so embarrassing he could just die on the spot. His words stumble at the most crucial moments, but the message is there, even if he didn't name the feeling. His heart could just fly away from his chest, because it's beating that hard. 

But, at the dome, there is no one else. They are alone. They were just speaking casually after Zach went through an initiation for a Mancer with him. There are no girls around and they can't laugh at him or send him funny glares. No, at this moment, there is just him and Zachariah, and he's absolutely stunning. Still a little stirred after that crazy fight with another mutated worm, his hands twitching almost unnoticeable from electricity that was calming down in his body. 

At the silent dome, this moment is magical. And Andrew lets his feelings be known. 

“It's not going to whatever me, Andrew. I feel the same way.” 

Amidst this barren red land, they finally find each other. And that's... everything.

**Author's Note:**

> While I stumbled across some great fics about Zach/Andrew pair on this site, it reminded me how I loved Andrew in the game. And Zach, for that matter. So I reinstalled the game and went through it again... and I got stuck again in that damn Amelia's shack while searching for her fathers notes :-D I played this game so long ago that I forgot about that problem. I could somewhat advance on my PS4 version, but not on PC. So... yeah.
> 
> But anyways, while playing, I was surprised at how badass Zachariah actually is. He can tell his teammates to shut up or to just follow him because he said so and that's reason enough :D I invested my first few points to techno-bitchslap and I enjoyed it immensely. And I absolutely love the way he talks, his tone and his voice overall. It's just... so fitting.


End file.
